


Can I Have This Dance?

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [27]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Hey,” Alexander’s smile grew wider as he greeted JT.“Can I have this dance?” JT asked, offering his hand to the brunette.Alexander blushed but nodded and took the offered hand, letting JT pull him onto the dancefloor, a slow, sappy song starting to play through the speakers.
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Alexander Kerfoot
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 9





	Can I Have This Dance?

The wedding ceremony was beautiful and Gabe had cried - at which point Alexander had given Josty a smug look and held out his hand for the twenty bucks he had just won - and now they were sitting through the reception. And JT found himself extremely aware of Alexander the entire time.

And he looked good. The suit fit him well and the color complimented him nicely and JT wanted very much to drag him back to their hotel room but a glance at Josty told him that that was not going to be a good idea. He didn’t know what would happen but he definitely did not want to find out.

So instead he stayed at the table, waiting for Alexander to come back from the bar - where was apparently having a fascinating conversation with Colin.

“This is sad,” Josty groaned, “like, it’s not even funny anymore.”

“What do you mean?” JT turned to look at Tyson.

“Go steal Kerf away from Colin and ask him to dance,” Tyson rolled his eyes.

JT huffed and glared at him but then Alexander laughed and JT’s gaze quickly went back over to the bar.

“Go!” Tyson groaned, shoving the ginger until he stood up and made his way over to the bar.

“Hey,” Alexander’s smile grew wider as he greeted JT.

“Can I have this dance?” JT asked, offering his hand to the brunette.

Alexander blushed but nodded and took the offered hand, letting JT pull him onto the dancefloor, a slow, sappy song starting to play through the speakers.

JT pulled Alexander close and the shorter male wrapped his arms around JT’s shoulders as they swayed to the music.

The couple was distantly aware of Josty snapping pictures but neither of them cared very much.

“So,” Alexander whispered as the song came to an end, “think we put in enough time here?”

“Why?” JT smirked down at him, “Got some big plans?”

“Well,” Alexander smirked, “I may have something for you back in the room.”

“Really?”

“Do you remember that talk we had?” Alexander raised an eyebrow, “I may or may not be wearing it right now.”

JT went red but immediately grabbed Alexander’s hand and said, “Let’s go.”

“We should probably say goodbye to Gabe and Mel first.”

JT groaned but followed Alexander as he wound his way through the crowd.

And Gabe seemed to know why they were in a hurry to leave, so he was drawing out the good-bye until Mel elbowed him sharply and JT slipped his arm around Alexander and guided him to the door.


End file.
